


Poems and Science Fiction

by prettyobsessedkara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Carol is VERY gay, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag-, Not Canon Compliant, i wrote this for english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyobsessedkara/pseuds/prettyobsessedkara
Summary: basically, carol is a poetry writer who is looking for some inspiration for a new poem when she meets a certain someone at the library. stuff happens lol
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Poems and Science Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first work so sorry if it sucks lol

“Nonfiction… Mystery… Poetry… Science fiction... Oh! Wait! Poetry!” Carol quietly says to herself before slowly sprinting back to the poetry section in the library. She was interested in searching for some inspiration to encourage her to write a new poem. So far, she’s found none which is why she needed to read other people’s work to see if they had anything that Carol could base her poem off of. Maybe she could find a question in a poem book that spoke to her or maybe a certain topic that someone wrote about which sparked her interest. The blonde glanced past some of the shelves before she grabbed a book called Milk and Honey which was by someone named Rupi Kaur. Carol looked the cover over and started to flip through the book while she walked back to her table.

Carol got really invested into the book after a page of reading and was no longer paying attention to her surroundings. So when she bumped into someone, she didn’t really notice until the person pulled the book down and forced Carol’s eyes to land onto an unfamiliar brunette. They sat in awkward silence for a couple seconds before Carol remembered that talking was a normal human thing to do when first meeting someone.

“Oh! Uhh… Hi! I’m sorry I was just really into this book. I didn't mean to bump into you,” Carol said, gently closing her book but leaving her thumb on the page to mark where she left off. It was only now that Carol realized how gorgeous this mysterious person looked. Sure, Carol had seen other beautiful people before but this woman was like someone from a fantasy. The way her brunette hair flowed down the side of her shoulder was enough to send Carol to her knees and her cocoa skin that almost shimmered because of the lighting was enough to blind her. 

“Nah, you’re good. I get it. I almost bumped into you too actually,” the other woman said, smiling slightly. Carol traced her jawline as it flexed with expression. She ran a hand through her hair and saw that this mysterious woman was holding a book as well. The cover looked like a science fiction book.

“Woah! Well, that would’ve been pretty awful. I mean, we both probably would have dropped our books!” Carol exclaimed. She realized that she hadn’t yet introduced herself and this person was gorgeous, she had to at least get a name. “I’m Carol by the way,” the blonde stated before she reached her hand out for a handshake. 

“Brunnhilde, but just call me Brunn or Val ‘cause it’s easier to say,” the brunette responded, taking Carol’s hand and shaking it. The handshake was one of the firmest handshakes Carol experienced and yet Val’s hand was the softest hand that Carol’s felt. Her skincare routine must’ve been amazing. Once they let go, Carol desperately craved Val’s warmth again.

“Got it,” Carol accepted. Brunnhilde started to walk away right as Carol finally got a name. Shoot, just what the blonde wanted. Carol liked Brunnhilde. A lot. She hoped that she was gay. I mean, she probably is… Right? I mean who wears a flannel like that? She had to see her again, even if it was just for a couple hours. “Hey!” the blonde called after her which caused Val to turn back. “ Do you… Maybe wanna grab a drink or something later?” she asked, her brows crinkled which caused a small smirk on both her and Val’s face.

Val chuckled softly before responding and it was adorable. “You know what… Yeah I would,” she said, and Carol swore that she added a sly wink at the end. “I could meet you at the dive bar on Arcadia Drive at 8 PM?” Val suggested, her brows crinkled a bit as if she was thinking about her schedule for the day.

“Works for me!” Carol exclaimed, a grin painting its way onto her lips. “I’ll see you then!” she beamed, waving Val a good-bye as she watched her walk away.  
Once Brunnhilde was out of the library, Carol fist pumped and cheered quietly to herself in celebration. She wasn’t expecting to go to the library today but it ended up being not so bad of a trip. She got a date and some inspiration for her poem.

\----------

Carol started getting ready a whole hour before she had to meet Val because she treated this like a first date and it basically was. She put on a nice purple dress which exposed just the right amount of skin without being too obnoxious, applied a tiny bit of makeup just to add a little bit of flair, fixed her hair to make it look more appealing, and grabbed a night purse which she used on rare occasions, and headed out the door.

When she arrived, she waited for two minutes before Val showed up in a nice black dress with her hair up in a neat bun and Carol nearly lost it. She looked flawless and Carol knew that she made the right choice to ask her out. 

When they greeted each other and entered the bar, they sat at the counter and immediately hit it off. They ordered a couple drinks and downed them all. The pair even had a couple drinking contests to see who could finish their alcoholic beverage first. Val won most of them. Carol was usually the winner of any bar games but Val was good, better than anyone she’d faced off before. The blonde found herself falling more in love with her. The alcohol didn’t help as it just enhanced any feelings she was experiencing.

Then the kissing happened. You might ask how it started, Carol couldn’t tell you because she didn't know either. The only thing she did know was that Val was good at it, almost professional.

For the rest of the night at the bar, they spent the whole night drinking, laughing, and just getting to know each other with a few games of pool.

\----------

Warmth and… A massive sunlight glare the peaked through the window of Carol’s apartment and blinded her as her eyes fluttered open and then closed shut again. She was experiencing a massive hangover and only remembered small fragments of last night, so when her eyes opened again and traveled downwards, she was surprised to see a familiar brunette cozied up in her arms. Brunnhilde was still asleep, snoring lightly. 

Carol could get used to waking up while holding a beautiful girl like this and deep down, she knew that Brunnhilde would feel the same way when she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please share your thoughts with me in a comment :)  
i do plan on releasing more stuff soon


End file.
